


Fairytale

by yugenmoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Ball, Betrayal, F/M, Final dance, Haikyuu - Freeform, Longing, Masquerade, Oikawa - Freeform, Oikawa x fem reader, Oikawa/Reader - Freeform, Sad Ending, Victorian Era AU, dance, fairytale, kingdom - Freeform, oikawa tooru - Freeform, oikawa x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugenmoon/pseuds/yugenmoon
Summary: An alliance between two kingdoms has been formed, therefore a ball was in order, a Masquerade to be exact. Being all alone your thoughts started to wander to your past lover, Oikawa Tooru.The one thing you hadn’t expected was to see him again, but remember this, paths alway cross more than once.Ps: Please look at the notes at the beginning.Happy reading :)
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm so glad that you decided to read this story, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> A quick little tip: Play the song Fairytale by Alexander Rybak (slowed + reverb) it makes the reading experience so much better. Sadly the slowed version is not on Spotify, but it's on YouTube and Musi.
> 
> And please keep in mind that english is not my first language.

A new alliance between two kingdoms has been formed, therefore a ball was in order. 

Standing alone with a half full champagne glass in hand you look out over the crowd of people in gowns, suits and masks, hoping to see the one face you weren’t supposed to see, the face you knew you wouldn’t see. Still that lingering hope didn’t seem to fade away.  
You downed your champagne glass in a very unlady like manner, hoping to forget everything and to be able to lose yourself in the alcohol, but almost instantly you reminded yourself that you simply weren’t allowed to do that, just thinking about what an action like this could mean for your families reputation sent cold shivers down your spine.

Lost in memories you heard an all to familiar laugh, snapping out of it you thought that your brain was yet again playing tricks on you. 

But it wasn’t since only a few seconds later you heard it again. ‘Am I going insane’ you thought to yourself as your heart began to race. 

Your eyes frantically searched for the owner of that voice.  
At this point you didn’t know if you’d rather see him again or go insane, both options made you shake to the core.

Then it happened you spotted him, the mask covered a good portion of his face, but it only took one look at his eyes to be certain, it was him. Tooru Oikawa himself.

‘Why is he here?’  
‘What does he have planned?’  
‘Why is this happening to me?’

Your thoughts started racing, the noises in the room became louder and louder it was unbearable, but the one thing they didn’t manage to do was drown out the voice you’d grown to love and hate. 

As the last song of the night was about to begin you couldn’t handle it anymore, you left the ballroom as quickly as possible, or at least you tried to.

With your head bowed down you tried to leave, when you almost ran into someone. The only thing you saw as you stopped yourself was a hand extended toward you.

“May I have this dance?” the man asked.

At first you didn’t dare to look up, but he didn’t give you much of a choice, he grabbed your hand and kissed your knuckles.

“Please y/n, one last time.” he pleaded with a small voice.

Hesitantly you nodded giving in. 

It was antagonizing how slowly time passed still you patiently waited until the music started.  
You kept your eyes on his chest, the chest you used to lay on and listen to his heartbeat. You subtly shook your head trying to get the memories out of your head, but he noticed.

He squeezed your waist painfully tight, almost forcing you to look at him. Your gaze snapped up and was directly staring into his hazel colored eyes. And for a couple of moments it was only you two again, it was as if what happened never occurred. 

You were still gazing into his eyes when suppressed memories came back into your mind.

It was as if only a week ago, you first saw him walking around your town with a cocky smile etched into his face. As if only days ago he looked at you for the first time or spoke to you for the very first time. 

It seemed like his declaration of love happened yesterday. 

And his betrayal hurt as if it only occurred hours ago.

But it didn’t and you had to remind yourself of that, he was a traitor not only to you, but to all the people you’d grown to love as if they were family. It didn’t matter if it was the king or Tendou the blacksmith, he was a traitor to all of you. His only real goal was to one day overthrow the king and trough that expand his lands. 

Unnoticed by you a lone tear escaped your left eye, he gently took his hand off your waist and carefully wiped it away. Once you noticed what was happening you quickly slapped his hand away. Yet again it found its place on your waist.

Only now you noticed that the song was nearing its end. 

As not to startle you he slowly leans forward and whispers into your ear.

“I’m in love with a fairytale even though it hurts, because I don’t care if I lose my mind I’m already cursed. In another lifetime we’ll be together, I promise you that, but this is the last time you will see me in this one. I will miss you y/n.” 

He leaned back a bit and only now did you notice that silent tears were streaming down his face.

“I love you y/n, please never forget that” he leaned in yet again to deliver his final goodbye. 

A firm yet somehow soft kiss was placed upon your lips, you were able to taste his tears on your tongue and just as it started it was over already. 

He looked at your face one last time as if trying to memorize everything so that he never forgets it. His usual cocky smile was replaced with a small sad one. 

Tooru quickly turned around and before you even realized it he was lost in the crowd of people. 

Staying true to his promise you never saw him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
